1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light output devices and, more particularly, to triangle optical cavities with spatially distributed current injection for light generation and output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light output devices such as semiconductor laser diodes having optical cavities for light generation are commonly known and have been implemented in numerous applications in the art. However, in prior art semiconductor laser diodes, light generation in the optical cavity leads to drawbacks such as the uncontrolled generation of a large number of optical modes. There is therefore a general need in the art for a light output device that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks in the prior art, i.e., the uncontrolled generation of optical modes, and more particularly, a laser diode with an optical cavity that can operate in a single optical mode or controllable multiple modes.